Waiting
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Winry piensa en Ed, ahora que ya no esta. En su ausencia, en lo mucho que le extraña... y en cosas que quedaron sin decir. DRABBLE...


**_Anexos de Autora:_** Tal vez este pequeño drabble no es la gran cosa y no contiene nada nuevo, pero tenía que exteriorizar de algún modo la pena que me da el último chap de la serie. Y el gusto a poco que me deja... Así que mientras espero la película, le doy rienda suelta a mis finales alternativos. He de aclarar que está narrado bajo el punto de vista y los sentimientos de Winry, y situado cualquier día antes de que Al se fuera con Izumi a entrenar otra vez, en el último capítulo.

**Recomendación:** De ser posible, léanlo con la canción "Waiting" de BoA de fondo, que es la que le da título a este drabble. Es muy linda... si no la tienen consíganla sólo por sentir ganas de llorar un momento.

**Disclaimer:** FMA y su desolador final no me pertenecen. Si no, no lo habría hecho tan triste.

Ojalá les guste. Espero algún review...!

_**Waiting...**_

_Era extraño y reconfortante a la vez. Digo, extraño porque estaba acostumbrada verlos de a dos. Siempre de a dos. Uno sin el otro era como ver una película incompleta, un cuadro a medias. Pero ahora estaba solo. _

_Y reconfortante porque, sentía que a pesar de todos los sufrimientos y las lágrimas en silencio, era bueno mirar a Alphonse, y no a la armadura que contenía su alma desde hace cuatro años. Era bueno sentir al chico que siempre fue, al que yo recordaba y al que solía pellizcar, golpear y acurrucar en mi infancia. Aunque Ed no estuviera. _

_Él lo sabía, sabía que era lo que había pasado (creía saberlo, realmente), y se sentía culpable. Decía que fue su culpa que ambos fallasen en la transmutación de su madre, y que por eso, el Intercambio Equivalente se llevó a su hermano. Lo lamentaba, tal vez, más que cualquiera de nosotros._

_No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido en el intertanto. Cuatro años eliminados por completo de su memoria y de su vida. Cuatro años en blanco, nulos. Perdidos en el tiempo y en el espacio. _

_Un día me preguntó cómo había llegado Roze, y cuándo... que no podía recordarlo. Le sonreí, y le dije que más tarde le contestaría. Que ahora Den lo esperaba para corretear y jugar. Al ver la cara ansiosa del cachorro, esperando por su compañero, no me puso peros, y salió tras él. _

_Definitivamente, es bueno volver a ver a Alphonse._

_Pero en mi interior, lo rechazaba. _

_No es que no estuviera contenta, es solo que estoy confundida. Triste, deprimida, indiferente... ja, cómo quisiera poder estar así. O si realmente lo siento, no puedo exteriorizarlo. _

_No quiero que nadie note que extraño horrorosamente a Edward. O no sé, la verdad. Decir que lo extraño es mentir. Hay algo más allá, algo más fuerte que nunca pude llegar a decirle. Y siento que me ahoga y me oprime el pecho hasta no dejarme respirar, esta verdad que él nunca me escuchó decir. Claro, porque el muy cabezota nunca me quiso escuchar cuando le hablaba, nunca atendió mis lágrimas cuando lloraba por él, nunca se dio cuenta de que, sin ser mi obligación, le seguí, le apoyé, le ayudé en toda cuánta estupidez se le antojaba hacer. Quiso viajar y convertirse en Alquimista Nacional, allá estuve yo, yendo a visitarlo. Hasta fui personalmente a felicitarle. No sé si lo recordará. Cada maldita vez en que se le rompió en automail por culpa de su impulsividad y su testarudez, allá fui yo, dejando cualquier cosa de lado, por él. Cuando le dio por pelearse con Al, también estuve. He estado en todas y cada una de sus tonterías. Pero él es un maldito obsesionado con la alquimia, y no sé si se habrá dado por enterado que le quiero. _

_Ahora, tendrá que pasar tiempo para poder decírselo. Uno, dos, tres años, meses, días tal vez... no sé._

_Pero voy a seguir esperando. Algún día, así sea en contra de su voluntad, Edward Elric se enterará de que le quiero. De que aún ahora, cuando él no está aquí, me hace llorar. Que cada una de mis lágrimas son por él, porque es un idiota. El único idiota que me hace llorar. _

—Win... Winry... ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás llorando?

_¿Llorando? ¿Otra vez?... Cielos, no me había dado cuenta. Al me está mirando con su carita preocupada. Los ojos le destellan, simulando que está contento. Sé que no lo está, sé que se siente solo. Que se contiene para no echar a llorar como yo._

—Oh, lo siento... no es nada, en serio. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Es por mi hermano, ¿cierto?

_Por más que quiera ocultarlo, es imposible._

—Yo también le extraño, Win. ¡Pero ya verás que volverá! ¡Yo lo haré regresar! —_exclamó, totalmente confiado en ello. Creyendo inocentemente en que él podría traer a su hermano de vuelta, como si en verdad estuviera en el pueblo de al lado y no en otro mundo, o qué sé yo. _

_Ese tonto nunca me dijo realmente qué demonios se proponía. Lo seguí ciegamente, así confiaba... no. Así **confío** en él. _

_Y también quería confiar en que Al podría traerlo de regreso. De que podría devolvérmelo._

—Eso espero, Al. Eso espero.

_Y seguiré esperando. Eternamente. Hasta que Ed pueda regresar. Y entonces se lo diré. _

_Le diré que le amo... _

_A fin de cuentas, ¿no es tan obvio?_

**»Owari«**

(06-07-06; 23:59)

(07-07-06; 0:21)


End file.
